¿Qué te gustaría ordenar? A Naruto-kun por favor
by Natsuko Sasaki
Summary: ¡Ella no lo quiso decir! ¡Solo lo pensó en voz alta! ¡¿Por qué a parte se lo dijo a él! Por suerte no había mucha gente… - ¿Qué le gustaría ordenar?-/- A Naruto-kun por favor-/ … "¡¿P-Pero que dije!" "¿H-Hinata?". AU NaruHina [One-Shot]


¡Hola a todos! :v Aquí llego con este one-shot bueno espero y les guste :3 gracias a Atadalove & a Taty Hyuuga :3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto

-Diálogos-

_'Pensamientos''_

[**Inner o Voz interna**]

_Flash Back_

* * *

.

.

.

¿Qué te gustaría ordenar?... A "Naruto-kun" por favor

.

.

.

Era un tarde tranquila en la ciudad de Konoha, todos estaban acabando sus actividades, unos saliendo o cambiando turno en sus respectivos empleos, regresar después de visitar a tus amigos o terminar los quehaceres de la casa, en fin todos en tal armonía y paz que era imposible creerla para los nuevos habitantes de esta peculiar ciudad.

* * *

En el departamento de cierta chica de 19 años se encontraba en un dilema, estaba así desde hace 30 minutos pero aun así no se decidía que si por un café o por un té, lo cierto era que a ella le encaba las dos cosas.

-¿Qué decido? ¿Café o té? – Siguió diciendo mientras observaba a su gata rubia –Nee Ino-chan ¿Tú que dices?- La gata solo se limitó a observarla con aburrimiento.

-Ino-chan esto es de vital importancia –La regaño cuando se estaba yendo- ¡Ya no visitaras al gato de Sakura-san! –Se alejó más- ¡Yo sé que te gusta Sai-chan!

Y desapareció de su vista perleada.

-¿Qué hare? –Suspiró-¿Voy por un té al trabajo de Neji-niisan o por un café...?

_"__Para ver a Naruto-kun… ¡Bien! Esta decidido voy a con Naruto-kun!"_ Con este pensamiento se levantó del suelo donde anteriormente hablaba con su Ino-chan. Agarro las llaves y fue por sus tenis a la habitación y después se dirigió a la entrada gritando un "¡Vengo más tarde Ino-chan!".

* * *

En la calle

Hinata se encontraba relajada mientras iba a su destino, mientras observaba el paisaje o a las personas regresas a sus casas, también se había encontrado a la Ino real junto con Sai también real, la rubia le pregunto si a donde iba y también si como estaba su mascota, primero le respondió que iba a tomar un café luego le dijo que estaba bien pero que la ignoro hace poco ocasionando que se reiría de ella.

Sai por su parte solo se limitó a sonreír, él le comento que sus gatos- el de Ino y el suyo- eran inseparables haciendo que se sonrojara.

¿Por qué? Porque al parecer todos hicieron un tipo de acuerdo raro sobre comprar gatos que se parecieran a alguno de ellos y como la Yamanaka le fascinaba la pareja que hacía con Naruto-aunque no lo eran- escogieron un gato de color amarrillo y una gata de color azabache con sus hermosos nombres "Naru" y "Hina".Mientras que la suya y el de Sakura eran ellos, al igual que ellas Naruto junto con Sasuke los suyos eran "Shika" y "Tema", a Kiba para nada le agradaban los gatos y bueno Shino siempre es Shino, con Shikamaru el solo dijo "Que fastidio" pero por obligación de su rubia problemática lo obligo así que ellos tenían a una exótica gata rosa pastel de ojos jades con un azabache de ojos rojos.

* * *

La Hyuuga logro visualizar al lugar donde iba, nada mas y nada menos que al famosísimo "Starbucks", el lugar donde venden el mejor café del mundo, pero Hinata no iba por eso, no ella iba por quien atendía, el guapísimo rubio de ojos azules-para ella- Naruto Uzumaki, desde que lo conoció quedo flechada por él y así se fue a su quinta nube.

-Cuidado – Dijo alguien quien iba en sentido contrario de la Hyuuga-Oh eres tú Hinata..

-¿Eh?-Miro a la persona que estaba enfrente de ella- Hola Sasuke-kun-Comento con una sonrisa.

-¿En que tanto pensaba?...ah ya ¿En el Dobe cierto? –Hinata solo se sonrojo desviando la mirada.

-¡N-No es cierto! –Contesto con un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Jajaja-El azabache rio suavemente-No tienes remedio

-Eres malo Sasuke-kun…-Lo miro con el ceño fruncido-Ah, Sasuke-kun

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?-La miro con curiosidad.

-¿Quieres mucho a Sakura-chan? –Pregunto divertida esperando la reacción de Sasuke.

-¿Eh?-Observo incrédulo- Claro que si-Sonrió de lado.

-Que bien -Sonrió divertida.

-Se que me estas cambiando de tema –Vio como la ojiperla borro la sonrisa-Anda ya vete a con el Dobe

-Y-Yo no voy con él…- Miró hacia otro lado- Para tú información voy por un café.

-Si claro y yo tengo al puerco canadiense de Kankuro-Dijo con sorda-Ya ve…nos vemos-Le acarició la cabeza y se fue.

Hinata solo observo como la silueta del Uchiha se perdía entre las demás.

_"__¡Siempre me despeina!"_ Siguió su caminata mientras se peinaba con las manos.

* * *

Por otra parte con Naruto, el rubio se encontraba pensativo por lo que le comento Sasuke.

_"__¿Decirle a Hinata lo que siento?" _cerro los ojos mientras suspiraba _"¿Cómo quiere que se lo diga? ¡Si siempre esta Neji de metiche!...al menos que…"_De repente abrió los ojos ilumina con el puño levantado _"¡Soy un genio!"_

-Etto…joven -Enfrente de él se encontraba un señor de unos 26 años-¿Me podría dar mi Café Latte?

Naruto avergonzado se fue por el pedido.

-Lo siento -Dijo una vez entregado-M-Me emocione por algo..

-Descuida de seguro es una chica ¿No? -Entrego el pago-Pero no dejes que te distraiga en el trabajo-Le giño el ojo y se retiro.

_"__¡C-C-Chica!"_ El Uzumaki solo se sonrojo como un tomate para luego taparse la cara _"¡Ese tipo lee la mente o que! ¡Claro que estaba pensando en Hinata! ¡¿Quién no lo haría?!"_ Esto solo lo sonrojo más de lo que estaba.

_"__Naruto, cálmate y respira profundo"_ Así lo hizo y suspiro _"Solo falta que aparezca por aquí…"_ Como si fuera una señal del destino entro la peculiar Hyuuga mientras tarareaba una canción _"Que linda..."_ La miro como un bobo _"¡Contrólate!"_ se abofeteo mentalmente y miro como Hinata se acercaba.

-¡Hola Hinata!- Saludo con una sonrisa-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Eh? -Levemente se sonrojo y sonrió- Hola Naruto-kun…bueno como no me decidía entre el café de aquí o el té de Neji-niisan, Ino-chan me ignoro y me acorde de que mi primo no trabajaba hoy…

-¿Así que si hubiera trabajado hubieras ido? -Se recargo con una mano en la mejilla-¿No prefieres este mejor?

-¿Qué? Naruto-kun claro que prefiero este –Contesto mirando el lugar-Aquí tiene mas calidez y armonía.

-Me alagas –Sonrió más- ¿Qué te gustaría ordenar?

Hinata quien antes se había perdido en su sonrisa pensó en voz alta cerrando los ojos:

-A Naruto-kun por favor- Puso su dedo en su mentón.

-… -Naruto estaba paralizado y vio como la peliazul se sonrojaba como un tomate.

_"__¡¿P-Pero que dije?!"_ Abriendo los ojos viendo como Naruto no reaccionaba _"¡¿L-Le molestó?!"_ Todavía con su dedo índice en el mentón.

Por otra parte el rubio no hacia más que pensar _"¿H-Hinata? ¡¿Hinata me quiere a mi?!"_ se sonrojo hasta parecía que le salía huno por los oídos _"¡Me quiere a mi! ¡Ja me quiere a mi! ¡Pero cálmate primero!"_

-¿El de siempre no? -Pregunto y se fue dejando a Hinata con la boca abierta.

_"__Naruto-kun…"_ Miro preocupada por donde se había ido el rubio.

* * *

-Me quiere, me quiere y a ti no -Tarareaba eso feliz mientras en una servilleta escribía algo-Si me quiere, me quiere…-Agarro el Café dulce de leche-Todavía no entiendo por que te gusta, pero bueno no importa…

Se dirigió donde se encontraba la ojiperla con preocupación en el rostro.

-Ten -Se lo entrego junto con la servilleta que antes utilizo –Este lo pago yo descuida -Le regalo una sonrisa-¡Nos vemos!

* * *

La peliazul no sabia que había pasado, solo sabia que se dirigió a la salida y llego a su departamento, luego se sentó en el sofá y como todavía estaba ida se le cayó la servilleta, se inclino para levantarla y vio como esta tenia algo escrito.

"Yo también te quiero a ti Hinata-chan~ ¡Disfruta el café!

P.D: Ve al parque que esta enfrente del edificio tuyo a las 9:00

ATTE: Naruto"

.

.

.

Y se acabo :'v si alguien desea continuarlo puede hacerlo, no hay problema siempre y cuando me den crédito :3

Nos vemos~


End file.
